The present invention relates to flying toys which can be thrown and will return to the thrower. The earliest known returning flying toys are boomerangs. It is believed by historians that boomerangs have been used for at least four thousand years. These devices are generally wooden sticks of arc-shaped planform. They are hazardous and require a strong and skilled thrower.